god_of_warfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Persephone
thumb|216px|Persephone - Königin der Unterwelt Griechische Mythologie In der griechischen Mythologie war Persephone die Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit. Sie war auch Hades' Ehefrau und somit Königin der Unterwelt. Persephone ist die Tochter von Zeus und Demeter. Sie war eine schöne Frau, die oft sehr gut gekleidet war. Ihr römischer Name lautet Proserpina. Oft trägt sie auch den Namen Kore oder Kora. Persephone wurde einst von Hades entführt, weil er sich in sie verliebte, während sie Blumen im Garten pflückte. Ihre Mutter Demeter suchte ihre Tochter überall, bis Helios ihr veriet, was geschehen war. Die Jahreszeiten veränderten sich, weil die Göttin der Natur, Demeter, unter Depression litt. Die Sterblichen hatten keine ertragsreiche Ernte mehr und begannen zu hungern. Die Götter konnten nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie die Menschen starben. Verägert, verlangten Zeus und Demeter von Hades, Persephone zurückzugeben. Es kam zu der Einigung, dass Persephone nur ein Teil des Jahres in der Unterwelt bleiben sollte. Wenn Persephone zu ihrer Mutter zurückkehrte, war Demeter glücklich und das Land wurde wieder gesund. So konnten die Menschen am Leben gehalten werden. Wenn Winter ist, lebt Persephone in der Unterwelt bei Hades. Wenn Sommer ist, ist Persephone bei ihrer Mutter Demeter. In der God-of-War Serie Chains of Olympus Persephone war die Königin der Unterwelt. Auch sie wurde vom großen Übel erfasst und verbündetete sich mit Morpheus, Gott der Träume und mit dem mächtigen Titan Atlas. Sie hatte das Ziel, die gesamte Welt zu zerstören, indem sie die Säulen der Welt einstürzen lassen wollte. Durch Morpheus' Befreiung und der Entführung Helios' wurde dafür gesorgt, dass alle Götter in einem tiefen Schlaf versetzt wurden. Während Kratos Persephone jagte, fand er heraus, dass seine Tochter Kalliope sich in der Unterwelt befand. Kratos verlangte von Persephone, dass er seine Tochter sehen wollte. Persephone erklärte, dass seine Tochter auf den Feldern des Elysium geflohen war. Um Kalliope zu sehen, wollte Persephone, dass Kratos seine Waffen und Kräfte opfert. Nur dann würde das Elysium ihm Eintritt gewähren.thumb|220px|Persephone in ihrer Rüstung Als Kratos endlich seine Tochter wiedersah, erkannte er, dass er von Persephone betrogen wurde. Er wusste nun vom Plan der Persephone, und sah auch die Säule der Welt. Persephone wollte nicht mehr länger bei einem Mann sein, den sie nicht liebte. Sie fühlte sich von den anderen Göttern betrogen. Sie wollte in Frieden sterben, frei von Sorgen und Kummer. Persephone verhöhnte Kratos, dass dieser seine Tochter niemlas retten könnte. Er griff wütend die Königin an, wird aber von ihr zurückgestoßen. Kratos gab seine Chance, mit Kalliope zusammen zu sein, auf. Er kann nur so seine Kräfte und Waffen zurückbekommen. Kratos musste seine Tochter zurücklassen, um Persephone aufzuhalten. Die Königin verwandelte sich in eine engelhafte Kriegerin und flog zu der Säule. Atlas versucht währenddessen die Säulen zu zerstören. Kratos gelang es ihr zu verfolgen, um schließlich einen Kampf mit ihr zu starten. Beide bekämpften sich auf der Spitze der Säulen, wo Persephone von Atlas unterstützt wurde. Allerdings konnte Helios, der von Atlas in der Hand gehalten wurde, Kratos helfen. Helios' strahlte einen Sonnenstrahl, welches Kratos verwenden konnte, um Persephone zu schwächen. Schließlich konnte Kratos Persephone mit den Panzerhandschuhen des Zeus töten. In ihren letzten Atemzug sagte Persephone zu Kratos, dass sein Leben nie enden würde. God of War III Persephone erscheint im Spiel nur kurz. Wie Ares wurde sie in einem geschmückten Sarg begraben. Kratos nutzt diesen Sarg, um zu Hades zu gelangen. Hades selbst beschwert sich über Kratos, weil er seine Königin ermordet hatte. Kurz darauf kam es zum Kampft zwischen Hades und Kratos. Persönlichkeit Während Persephone ein elendes Leben leben musste, seit sie von den Göttern verraten wurde und gezwungen war, Hades zu heiraten, spürt Hass auf die Olympier und der gesamten Welt. Sie will die ganze Welt, zusammen mit sich selbst zerstören, damit sie in Frieden sterben kann. Sie glaubt, dass die ganze Menschheit egoistisch und schwach ist, und will sie ausrotten. Um ihren Plan zu vollbringen macht sie vor nichts halt. Sie kann auch keine Angst vor dem Tod. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten In ihrem letzten Kampf mit Kratos setzt sie viele besondere Fähigkeiten ein. Sie kann, dank ihrer Flügeln, in große Geschwindigkeiten fliegen.Damit war sie sehr beweglich und geschickt. Darüber hinaus beherrschte Persephone Telekinese, sie konnte Steine kontrollieren, um sie gegen Kratos einzusetzten. Außerdem konnte sie Energiestrahlen erzeugen, die aus dem Boden geschossen werden. Trivia *In Chains of Olympus explodiert sie bei ihrem Tod. Trotzdem kann man ihre Leiche in God of War III sehen. Wie bei Ares, der auch bei seinem Tod explodierte. Das liegt wohl daran, dass Hades die Fähigkeit hatte, einen Körper wiederherzustellen, egal in welchem Zustand es war. *Wenn man es zeitlich betrachten war sie in der God-of-War Serie die erste Frau, die den Antagonisten spielte. In God of War II gab es auch Antagonisten, die Furien. *Kratos behauptete Ares war der erste Gott den er tötete. Aber in Chains of Olympus tötete er Persephone, die ebenfalls eine Göttin ist. Vermutlich war sie ein niederer Gott als die Anderen. *Sie ist eine der wenigen Götter, die nicht an der ersten Titanomachie teilmnahm. *Somit ist sie die ersten Götter, die von Kratos getötet wurde, und nicht am Großen Krieg teilnahm. Der zweite Gott war übrigens Thanatos. *Ironischerweise ist Persephone auch die Göttin der Unschuld, obwohl in der God-of-War Serie versuchte die Welt zu zerstören. Kategorie:Gegner aus God of War Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:God of War: Chains of Olympus en:Persephone